roblox_fightingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Top 10 Best Weapons (Melee/Ranged) 10/15/2014/@comment-180.190.90.104-20170319100650
https://www.roblox.com/users/56827647/profileTheGamingLegendOfAll make it 5,000 instead of 5,001 pls Mar 19, 2017 | 4:12 AMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/58449119/profileOneEyedReaper Good job copying and pasting the description, you sure did a huge favor to us all. /s Mar 18, 2017 | 6:29 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/99686588/profilerutgerdekip If it was cheap, everyone would buy it and it would ruin Catalog Heaven Mar 18, 2017 | 3:33 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/72927087/profileMrDirtyDan A lot of money wow Mar 18, 2017 | 2:29 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/145060175/profileswaggya123456 P Mar 18, 2017 | 11:02 AMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/159437095/profiledrtrayguyboy (╯°□°)╯SCAMMERS SHOO Mar 18, 2017 | 5:34 AMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/198015386/profilexXHacking_GamerXx ° ͜ʖ ͡°) Mar 18, 2017 | 12:56 AMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/142143551/profileredtrustysidekick61 When you get ###### robux and you spend #### ID be like ###### Mar 17, 2017 | 11:11 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/86956546/profileprogamer533 LEL Mar 17, 2017 | 9:00 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/55773255/profileDrewMan564 ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Mar 17, 2017 | 7:36 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/150006422/profileiEatBabies4Lunch id buy it just for R-Orb ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Mar 17, 2017 | 5:26 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/129636482/profileDAFLUFFYDUCKY WAIST O ROBUX Mar 17, 2017 | 4:26 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/132252521/profilemastertycoon1234567 (############ಥ) Mar 17, 2017 | 3:13 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/173547439/profilelazyTheCoolKid09 Yep Mar 17, 2017 | 2:08 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/118740179/profileJEFF_ftw 5000 robux = $50 Mar 17, 2017 | 1:54 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/118740179/profileJEFF_ftw when you have 5k robux and need one more ---> ( ಥـْـِـِـِـْಥ) Mar 17, 2017 | 1:51 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/257254881/profileKoleAllen123456 SCAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Mar 17, 2017 | 1:01 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/25445390/profileStealthaX Everybody IS buying it and it IS ruining Catalog Heaven. Mar 17, 2017 | 10:47 AMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/92830335/profileTherobloxlover1 It's a scam, some simple searching and you can beat these banned "op" weapons. like if you have the ghost potion, easy defeating the scroll or heat seeking. Mar 17, 2017 | 7:48 AMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/23373280/profileFrostedScript Congrats on a hun' million visits. Mar 16, 2017 | 7:07 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/145152564/profileDCJ2007 banned is awesome if you have it and the stuff is ##### kill Mar 16, 2017 | 1:54 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/131154263/profiletrapT_T no thing called fre robux i ment to say V :-; Mar 16, 2017 | 12:19 AMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/131154263/profiletrapT_T HURRY GOT THIS WEBSITE BEFORE WE RUN OUT: ################################# Mar 16, 2017 | 12:18 AMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/116005954/profileLevelFlame9000 The scarf on dotryx looks like a t shirt but I checked and it's not. Maybe he's just "big" no offense Mar 15, 2017 | 10:59 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/44188827/profilebutterblok82 Trust me the banned gears are awesome I love them but this cost too much. Mar 15, 2017 | 10:42 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/197118715/profileEpicxJumpshot Waste of robxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Mar 15, 2017 | 9:23 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/54366086/profileiiKing_Percy @the guy who's name ends with "man" Mar 15, 2017 | 9:11 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/54366086/profileiiKing_Percy ######## Mar 15, 2017 | 9:10 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/54366086/profileiiKing_Percy ### Boi you don't even have this pass. There is no point in lying; we can easily check. No need to act like a rich kid, we all know you aren't. Mar 15, 2017 | 9:09 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/108971295/profileDotryx @batman Not everyone is rich here. 5000 Robux equals 50 dollars. Mar 15, 2017 | 7:55 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/163680202/profileTheDrakCarlos Heloo No You Nub Mar 15, 2017 | 7:06 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/114831454/profileAnimatedChevy2007 I can't by any shirts why Mar 15, 2017 | 5:20 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/93986657/profileazwer123 I KNOW EVERYONE WOULD BUY BUT DOES THIS GUY WANT ROBUX I MEAN IT WOULDNT RUIN CATALOG HEAVEN JUST BEACUSE A COUPLE OF OP GEARS THIS IS A RIP OFF ## FOR BANNED GEAR MORE LIKE BUY THIS SCAM Mar 15, 2017 | 3:11 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/184564944/profileHeloo2ndAccRoblox Join Official Pixel Shooter group and play my game name Pixel Shooter Mar 15, 2017 | 12:01 AMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/64485468/profilej57278 I bought then sold the bought then sold then ran out of robux Mar 14, 2017 | 11:54 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/98844038/profilescaryKillller Ban thr rainbow ######## the rocket launcher pls Mar 14, 2017 | 10:30 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/8273687/profilePractically_Ready You could buy banned gear with this money. And see for yourself why it's banned (Or at least try thinking why) Mar 14, 2017 | 9:47 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/163881940/profileteddytoast o Me needz Mar 14, 2017 | 6:00 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/52726186/profileIsrael0455 TAT IS PAY TO WIN Mar 14, 2017 | 4:50 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/181485681/profiletiger_avery123456 then how do you get it Mar 14, 2017 | 3:50 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/16551727/profilebatmanjaden16 5k robux is actaully easy to get Mar 14, 2017 | 1:40 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/105353141/profilecjcreeperman100 i have ## So this meens nothing to me so im going to buy it Mar 14, 2017 | 1:22 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/175195294/profileApexDominus THIS IS SO SO SO LOW OF A PRICE!!!! Mar 14, 2017 | 12:07 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/212670072/profileEddiePlayzRoblox08 SO EXPENSIVE Mar 14, 2017 | 10:04 AMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/83209381/profilebowIandIarrows well still you could have made it a little cheaper. Like maybe half that price. thats still alot you know. Mar 14, 2017 | 9:52 AMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/147392487/profileadmcregor Noooo so ######## Mar 13, 2017 | 9:14 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/93415295/profileLord_gamerXxx XD THIS IS SUCH A LOW PRICE THANK YOU Mar 13, 2017 | 8:31 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/122366316/profilefrontdude banned gear? like the c face Mar 13, 2017 | 6:44 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/55232097/profile503joshua Vvvvvv you all just ######### Mar 13, 2017 | 6:31 PMhttps://www.roblox.com/users/183565213/profilefatgenius V I agree with you Mar 13, 2017 | 5:45 PMSee More ADVERTISEMENTReport*About Us *Jobs *Blog *Parents *Help *Terms *Privacy ©2017 ROBLOX Corporation